1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many small electronic devices and automatic transaction machines are mounted with a touch panel for a user to directly touch the display screen and operate an object displayed on the screen. By using a touch panel, an advantage is obtained that an intuitive operation feeling is realized and even a user not used to an operation of a keyboard, a keypad, or the like, can easily perform the operation. According to some of recent electronic devices, a display object that is displayed on a screen is moved by a user operating the touch panel, or specific processing is executed by the movement operation.
For example, JP-A-2007-279638 discloses a technology relating to a navigation device adopting a touch panel for an input tool. The technology enables an enlargement/reduction operation of a map displayed on a touch panel by two fingers making contact with the touch panel and one finger being linearly moved. Particularly, the technology has its feature in changing the magnification rate according to the distance between two points specified by separating the two fingers.